Super Teams
The world was once full of super teams of varying skill and repute. The following is a list of the most famous teams. Major Teams The following are some of the "Premiere" temas. Unless they live under a rock, almost everybody knows the codenames, the insignia and abilities of these characters. The Guardians The world's first super team and the standard by which every other team is measured. The Guardians saved the world more times than the public is even aware of. Formed in 1995 during the Elite Crisis, the Guardians defeated the supervillain team on the front lawn of the White House. The Guardians were in TV ads, merchandising, and other forms of media. The Guardians operated out of New York City, though the location of their HQ is not publicly known. The following members were on the team since its inception and the roster did not change in that entire time. *'Omegaman: '''The world's "first" superhero, Omegaman operated out of New York City. The quintessential good-guy superhero; he was super strong, near invulnerable and had X-Ray vision (which he referred to as Omegavision). Charming and dedicated to the greater good, Omegaman was known for bowing to no government. Despite his immense power, he had a reputation for being a boy scout, given his appearance in milk commercials, anti-drug and anti-drunk driving PSAs, "get out exercise" campaigns and the like. *'The Watchman:' A vigilante operating out of Detroit. Due to his full-body suit of armor, it's difficult to tell whether Watchman has any actual powers or not. He tends to deal harshly with drug and gang violence. He maintains a website where the people of Detroit's inner-city can post information on possible criminal activity for the Watchman to "investigate". He has also been seen in and around Chicago and Baltimore, if the need is great enough. Never participated in publicity shoots, press conferences or the like with the rest of the team. Watchman was always feared, by villains and heroes alike. *'Valkyrie:' A Boston-based librarian who found a magic sword known as the Sword of the Valkyrie. When wielded, the Valkyrie (a personality known as Brunhild) takes over, who posseses electricity control, strength and travels on a flying horse. Her sword can reportedly cut through anything. A noted feminist activist and a one-time friend of Lady Gaga. *'Go-Man:' A super-speedster from Baltimore. While not the fastest speedster on record, Redline is by far the most skilled and creative with his power. A former child actor who appeared in a Sentai-style show in his youth. Go-Man was the first major hero to operate out of Baltimore, even teaming up with Watchman before the formation the Guardians. His energetic and lighthearted personality belies the spirit of a hero. Has many corporate sponsorships and appears in various commercials. *'The Machinist:' The only publicly known member of the team, Richard Prince was a billionaire philanthropist who changed his hedonistic ways when he discovered he had a tumor that gave him six months to live. He crafted a suit of hi-tech armor and invented a variety of gadgets and vehicles for the team, as well as outfitted their hideout. He found a way to send his tumor into remission and focused his talents from heroism to disaster relief and medical research. *'Beast Lord:' A former male model who gained the power of Animal Mimicry and the ability to speak with animals. The Beast Lord was a vocal environmentalist and penned a number of self-help books. His motivational speaking tours sold out stadiums. *'Null:' Not much is known of Null, other than she was very creepy and kind of off-putting. She always wore a long, purple hooded cloak and only her glowing green eyes were visible. She spoke in a harsh whisper (the only evidence toward her assumed gender). She could fly and turn intangible, and some say she could see into the past. *'Kalak the Mystic:' Virtually nothing is known of this enigmatic figure, who appeared when the team needed him. His mask seemed to grant him immense power, though rumors say he could not take it off. The Diabolical Dozen The first supervillain team, formed by the infamous Doctor Nefarious, a mad scientist and archnemesis of Omegaman. While the line up has changed over time, notable members include: *'Doctor Nefarious:' A mad scientist with a penchant for creating "impossible" devices and a thirst for world domination. *'Hexenhammer:' A pilgrim who found a magical hammer, which granted him immortality and control of the "DarkForce", but also drove him mad. *'Mastermind:' A telepath and mind controller known for being hard to convict (considering his powers). *'The Iron Skull:' A Nazi-Skeleton with Necromancy powers. *'Silo:' A radiation-controller who acted as a human atom bomb. *'Leshi:' A crazed old man who used a staff to control plants and the weather and take on aspects of his favorites. *'Lady Ash:' A woman who could heat the molecules of an object with her mind, causing them to combust. Most notable for her involvement in a Chinese Nuclear Power Plant explosion. *'Flock:' Nothing is known about Flock, other than it seems to literally be an entity made entirely of ravens and crows. *'Spasm:' An elastic, shapeshifting mercenary. His shapeshifting is limited to tentacles and turning his body into various weapons. Always wears a gas mask. The Pantheon Critics refer to them as "spoiled celebrities and sociopaths" but the Pantheon is something more. They are self-proclaimed new gods who disdain mortal laws and restraints placed upon their abilities. They are a focus of a growing cult and they answer "prayers" of their followers in an undeniable manner. In 2005, an undisclosed political group approached the Pantheon about overthrowing the government of Myanmar. The Pantheon did so and set themselves up as the new rulers of Myanmar, turning the country into a "utopia for the awakened" and have renamed the capitol New Olympus. The United Nations--among many, many other groups--expressed public outrage at their actions, but the Pantheon is supported by the people of Myanmar. Between support by the locals and their own army of cultists (both paranormal and otherwise), nobody is willing to start a war that could destroy the country. *'Gaia:' The enigmatic "mother" of the group, who founded the cult's philosophy. Said to be a precog of unmatched skill and power. *'All-Father:' He sees himself as the reincarnation of Odin. He possesses Weather Control and claims to be Clairvoyant since losing an eye. *'Hearthstone:' The "Queen" of the Pantheon, Hearthstone has Biokinesis, healing the sick and injured. She also brings plagues and tumors to her enemies. *'Enchanter:' A young man with the power of Transmutation and Polymorphing. Sees the world as his playground. *'Wrath:' When the faithful pray for death and destruction to befall their enemies, they pray to Wrath. He is a barely contained psychopath with powerful invulnerability and powerful blue flames he called "godfire". *'Epicurius:' Fancies himself the modern-day Dionysus. He is a super-powered partier with empathic manipulation, making hedons look on with envy. *'Hephastus:' A super-genius with the power to create incredibly detailed objects with the power of his mind. Hephastus is one of the Pantheon's most secretive members, rarely leaving HQ so he can work on his designs in privacy. The Mighty Miracle Guardians The Japanese national team of Paragons. They are backed by a large consortium of Japanese companies and their associated marketing machines. The Mighty Miracle Guardians are larger-than-life heroes and idols of the Japanese people, who do not share the West's views of Paragons (at least as far as the MMG are concerned. They are guarded against paranormal immigration to avoid an international incident with America). *'King Fire:' The Red Ranger. A high-school student who published his own punk-rock 'zines until The Event, when he gained pyrokinetic abilities. Came to the public's attention after he stopped a deranged classmate with the power of Contagion who tried to use his new powers to recreate the Aum Shinrikyo subway gas attacks. The unofficial leader of the team. *'Ghost Angel Goddess:' The Pink Ranger. A telekinetic with the ability of spatial distortion. Before her powers, she was a J-Pop star. *'Resplendent Fighting Panther:' The Black Ranger. A former policeman with respectable combat skills and darkness-control. *'Invincible Iron Whirlwind:' The Blue Ranger. The son of the mayor the Kyoto prefecture, and in addition to some finely developed skills in handling the press, he's a martial artist of some repute. His powers allow him near total control over kinetic force. *'Giant 66:' The Yellow Ranger. A young woman with the power to grow to gigantic proportions; she is largest recorded Growth-Paragon in the world with a max height of 125 feet. She awakened during an attempted Yakuza hit (her brother was apparently deep in gambling debt). Before that, she was a nationally recognized archer. Minor Teams *'The Iron Curtain:' Super team who operates in Russia. *'The Round Table:''' Super team who operated in and around the UK.